Rikkai Day
by karishina-KUN
Summary: Where Marui is forgotten; Niou and Kirihara argue about his name; Yagyuu, Sanada and Jackal keep quiet and Yukimura and Yanagi are evil. Another lovely day in Rikkai. Sorry for over-used title. Crack-ish.


Hi! This is my first PoT fanfic so I'd appreciate some constructive criticism especially if some of them turned out kinda OOC and if I made any mistakes with my grammar or spelling. Honestly when I wrote it I didn't and still don't know what genre it actually should be under. Well anyway, thanks, please review!

Once, it was a lovely day in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu (man, it's so long), otherwise known as Rikkai. From now on we shall only refer to it as Rikkai or Rikkai Dai. As I said, it was a very lovely day but of course we know that one of the tennis regulars will somehow mess it all up. And unfortunately, that godforsaken moment had to be now (if not I wouldn't even be writing this).

Kirihara Akaya, the team's second-year ace (why am I even telling you this? You already know all of it) had decided to try out a new (unnamed) move. Unfortunately, it went haywire and went towards Yukimura. Yukimura, being the awesome buchou he is pulled some Matrix move before it hit him, while smiling. So it missed. And it went straight towards Yanagi. All he did was say, "There is 82.7 percent chance it won't hit me." And what do you know? It didn't but I could've sworn it should have. So it hit the wall and went whirling, twirling and whatever-ing towards Niou. Using his awesome petenshi skillz he dodged it and hit it back to the brat- I mean Kirihara. He(Kirihara) tried his new (unnamed) move again and this time went the direction of Marui, who wasn't able to see it coming like the others and he just picked that particular second to turn around. And for all that stupid ball is worth it hit him in the mouth with his mouth open. So, of course, he was holding it in his mouth. The problem now is how he'll get it out because the damned ball was just that big (so is his mouth but still). Seeing how he couldn't get it out the other regulars gathered around him.

"Oi, Marui, you okay there?" Jackal asked him.

"Na sempai, is it hard to breathe like that?" Kirihara next asked. Ah, yes, how very caring they are towards their teammate?

"Marui get that out of your mouth now or you'll run extra laps but if it really won't get out Akaya will run extra laps." Sanada ordered.

"Eh?! Why me?!" Kirihara protested.

"You hit it there brat." Niou replied boredly. Yes, very caring indeed.

Finally Marui fainted because of lack of air. Sure he could breathe through his nose but (for him) that isn't enough. No one even noticed (very, VERY caring indeed) until Niou said, "Marui's pose is weird but it fits his name, na?" Naturally Kirihara being the second idiot (after Marui) asked why.

"**Because** brat, he is a ball of fat. A. Ball. Of. Fat." Niou explained impatiently patient (if that makes sense).

"So? He doesn't look like a ball of fat in **that** pose." Kirihara protested. "He looks like some sort of roasted pig, only with a tennis ball instead of an apple." Ouch. If only Marui heard that.

"Pigs are **fat** And Marui's a ball of fat. It's the same thing!" Niou replied

"Nuh-uh! How is a pig a ball?! They're not even close!"

"I'm not talking about being a ball or being a pig! I'm talking about them being

fat!"

"Niou, Marui isn't really fat it's just his name." Jackal tried (and failed) to intervene with their argument.

"What?! But a ball isn't fat!"

"No, sh-" Sadly (or not), Niou wasn't able to complete this sentence because Yukimura just shoved a biscuit into his mouth. Where he got that biscuit we may never know.

" Niou, I'd appreciate it if you didn't corrupt anyone this practice." Yukimura commented, still smiling.

"There is a 94.16 percent chance he will try to corrupt someone later, during afternoon practice." Yanagi commented idly.

"Niou-kun, please refrain from trying to get someone to join you in your habits (like driving up fuku-buchou's blood pressure)." Yagyuu said (he's been kinda quiet in this fic don't you think so?).

"Tarundorou" Sanada muttered almost inaudibly (finally speaking for the second time. Catch up, Yagyuu!).

"Marui-sempai and a pig still don't have anything in common!" Kirihara yelled.

"They're both balls of fat! Are you an idiot?!" Niou yelled back.

"Niou-kun, there is no need for vulgarities in this argument." Yagyuu reprimanded his doubles partner.

"Hn. They're still the same." Niou said somewhat indifferently.

"No they're not!" Kirihara still protested.

_**Brrriiiinnnngggg**_(I have completely no idea how to write a school bell sound effect so work with me on this one)

"Let's go, we'll be late for class." Yukimura ermm…announced (sort of) to everyone.

"Hai."

_**In class…**_

"Aaachooo!" Kirihara sneezed in his English class.

"Something wrong, Kirihara-kun?" his English teacher asked…for lack of better term, maliciously.

"Ahh! Iie, sensei. Gomen." Kirihara replied, panicking.

"Translate the 4th paragraph on the board now." his **evil** teacher commanded.

"Hai." Kirihara replied "_Kami-sama, what is this?! I can't understand it at all!" _he thought full-out panicking. But at the back of his mind he thought, "_I feel as if I forgot something…I know! I left my water jug on the bench! I'll get it later…"_

…But that wasn't what he forgot. Okay, fine, he did forget his water jug but more importantly they all forgot about Marui who was still lying half-dead on the side of the courts. Now we all know Yukimura and Yanagi never forget this sort of thing so I'm asking you, do you think they actually forgot about him or did they purposely forget about him? You decide, I'm tired of typing already.

By the way, please review!


End file.
